Feathered Wedding Dress
by Noctem Iris
Summary: Zhang Bao akan melakukan apa saja untuk melihat senyum Rin. Zhang Bao/OC. Warning: OC, OOC, possible typo, romansa alay dan fluff gagal. Chapter 4 updated! No flames allowed.
1. That Moment, When I Laid My Eyes on You

A/N: Jadi, ini pertama kalinya saya menjejakkan kaki di fandom DW... *sujud-sujud*

Sudah lama tahu DW, tapi publish fanfic baru-baru ini... saya sungguh telat Orz

Di fanfic ini ada OC milikku, namanya Liu Rin! Dia anak perempuan Liu Bei ceritanya :3

Oke deh, tanpa banyak basa-basi lagi, selamat menikmati :3

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors punyanya Koei. Saya cuma punya Liu Rin aja, kok :3

* * *

"Rin, ayah ingin bicara denganmu."

Liu Rin yang tengah membaca buku, menaruh bukunya dan menatap sang ayah. "Ada apa, ayahanda?"

"Untuk calon suamimu, ayah sudah memutuskan bahwa pasanganmu adalah sepupu Zhang."

"Apa?" Rin mengangkat alis. "Sepupu Zhang? Anak paman Zhang Fei?"

"Ya, ya, betul. Pamanmu juga mengusulkan demikian. Kakakmu sudah dapat suami yang… baik, sisanya tinggal kau."

Rin masih terlihat bimbang. Kemudian dia berkata, "Tapi, ayah… aku tidak begitu kenal sepupu Zhang."

"Maka dari itu, ayah mengajakmu kemari untuk membawamu menemu sepupu Zhang. Ayo, nak."

Rin akhirnya mengikuti sang ayah untuk bertemu dengan sepupunya itu.

* * *

"Selamat siang, paman! Apa kabar?"

Rin mengamati pemuda berambut jabrik yang sedang bicara dengan ayahnya. Rin tidak yakin kalau dia kenal baik dengan sepupunya yang satu ini, namun pemuda itu terlihat ramah dan menyenangkan.

"Oh, apakah ini tuan putri Liu yang termuda?" Pemuda itu menyadari kehadiran Rin. "A-apa kabar?"

"Kabar baik, sepupu Zhang," jawab Rin. "Namaku Rin."

"Senang bertemu denganmu, sepupu Rin," Pemuda itu tersenyum. "Namaku Zhang Bao."

_Kesan pertama tidak begitu buruk_, pikir Rin. Mungkin sebenarnya, sepupunya ini menyenangkan untuk diajak bicara.

"Paman, apakah aku benar-benar… maksudku, aku-"

"Sudah, sudah. Kau berjasa besar pada kerajaan, sudah sepantasnya kau mendapatkan ini, nak."

_Bagus. Aku adalah hadiah untuk sepupu Zhang_, pikir Rin lagi.

"Oh, matahari sudah semakin tinggi. Ayah akan kembali ke istana untuk mengadakan pertemuan. Rin, kau tinggal di sini bersama dengan sepupumu. Aku yakin banyak yang ingin kalian bicarakan."

"Hati-hati di perjalanan, paman!"

Rin memperhatikan langkah sang ayah yang menjauh dari paviliun, meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita bicara-"

Rin terkejut karena sepupunya tiba-tiba menyodorkan sebuah jepit perak padanya.

"Apa ini?"

"Hadiah," jawab sang sepupu. "Aku bingung mau memberikan apa, jadi aku beli itu saja."

Rin menerima jepit itu dan mengamatinya. Berkilau dengan hiasan batu giok, jelas menandakan kalau harga jepit itu tidaklah murah.

"Terima kasih," ucap Rin sambil menyelipkan jepit itu ke dalam jubahnya. "Mau minum teh?"

"Tentu saja! Dengan senang hati."

Rin menyuruh pelayannya untuk menyiapkan makanan kecil serta teh. Sambil menunggu, sepupunya mengajak Rin berjalan-jalan di taman, dan Rin tidak menolak.

"Oh, jadi kau tertarik dengan ilmu perang, sepupu Rin?"

"Iya, tetapi aku tidak mengerti kenapa ayah melarangku untuk belajar ilmu perang. Padahal kakak-kakakku semuanya belajar ilmu perang, hanya aku yang tidak boleh."

"Mungkin paman tidak ingin kau terluka, sepupu Rin. Tapi jika kau memang ingin, kenapa tidak memaksa paman untuk mengajarimu?"

Rin menghela nafas. "Aku ini tidak berani melawan ayah, karena ayah sudah sangat menyayangiku."

Mendadak Bao mendapat ide. "Sepupu Rin, ayo ikut aku."

"Hah? Ke mana? Tehnya bagaimana?"

"Tehnya bisa menunggu. Sudah, ikut saja."

Rin tidak bertanya lagi dan mengekor sang sepupu. Ternyata, Bao mengajaknya ke tempat pelatihan para tentara. Di sana ramai sekali dengan teriakan-teriakan para tentara yang sedang berlatih.

"Selamat datang di barak pelatihan, sepupu Rin," Zhang Bao tersenyum lebar ke arah sepupunya. "Mau coba berlatih? Pakai ini."

Rin menerima pedang kayu yang ringan dari sepupunya. "Sepupu Zhang, aku… aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menggunakan ini…"

"Gampang, untuk sementara ayunkan saja sekuatmu. Sembarangan pun tidak apa-apa. Aku akan menghadapimu tanpa perlu menggunakan senjata, ayo!"

Rin menatap pedang kayu yang digenggamnya dengan ragu. "Baiklah… tapi sebelumnya, aku minta maaf jika aku mengayunkannya terlalu keras!"

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah biasa menerima yang lebih keras dari ayah! Ayo kita mulai!"

"Uhm… baiklah, kalau begitu…"

Rin mengayunkan pedang kayu itu sekuat yang dia bisa ke arah sepupunya. Zhang Bao menahan ujung pedang kayu itu dengan tangannya dan melayangkan pukulan ke arah perut Rin.

"Guh…!" Rin mundur beberapa langkah. Rasanya sakit sekali.

"A-aah! Sepupu Rin, kau baik-baik saja? Pa-padahal aku sudah yakin kalau tadi itu sudah yang paling pelan…"

"A-aku… tidak apa-apa…" Rin kembali mengangkat pedang kayunya. "Heaaah!"

Rin kembali mengayunkan pedang sekuat yang dia bisa. Zhang Bao kembali menahannya, dan melayangkan pukulan ke arah dada Rin.

"Ugh! Gah… uhuk!" Rin jatuh terduduk sambil memegangi dadanya.

_'__Sakit sekali… rasanya sulit untuk bernafas!'_

"Sepupu Rin, kau baik-baik saja? Mungkin lebih baik kita hentikan saja… aku bisa saja melukaimu, kau tahu…"

"Ma-maaf… aku tidak apa-apa, kita bisa melanjutkan ini…"

"Kau yakin? Tapi kelihatannya…"

Rin menggeleng. "Aku bisa. Ya, aku bisa…"

Mendadak semua berubah gelap, Rin tidak tahu apa-apa lagi.

"Sepupu Rin? Sepupu Rin!?"

* * *

_'__Hangat… rasanya nyaman sekali. Dan wangi maskulin ini…'_

Rin membuka matanya perlahan dan mengerang sedikit.

"Sepupu Rin, kau sudah sadar?"

Dengan segera Rin membelalakkan matanya. "Se—sepupu Zhang!?"

"Aduh, jangan berteriak di telingaku seperti itu, dong…"

Wajah Rin dengan cepat memerah. "A-apa yang terjadi…?"

"Yah… kau tiba-tiba saja pingsan di depanku, dan aku memutuskan untuk menggendongmu dan membawamu pulang ke istana."

Rin menundukkan kepalanya. "Maaf, ya… aku pasti berat… apalagi kau menggendongku di punggungmu seperti ini…"

"Ahaha, tidak kok! Cuma segini sih belum apa-apa," Zhang Bao tertawa. "Adikku malah lebih berat dari kelihatannya. Ups, jangan bilang pada Xingcai kalau aku mengatakan itu, ya!"

"Tidak, kok. Tidak akan."

"Sepupu Rin… aku rasa akan lebih baik jika kau tidak belajar ilmu perang," Zhang Bao berkata dengan ekspresi lembut yang tidak bisa dilihat oleh sepupunya itu. "Seorang putri sepertimu lebih baik belajar sesuatu yang lebih… manis, seperti literatur atau merangkai bunga, misalnya…"

"Jadi, kau juga berpikiran sama seperti ayah, sepupu Zhang…"

"Tidak, tidak, bukan begitu… maksudku, ehm, setelah melihat kau pingsan tadi… medan perang bukanlah tempat yang cocok untukmu. Kau akan melihat betapa kerasnya realita hidup di sana. Darah berceceran, mayat bergelimpangan… aku yakin kalau kau sebaiknya hidup jauh dari itu semua, akan lebih baik jika kau tidak mengetahui itu semua…"

Rin terdiam. Mungkinkah itu yang ayahnya pikirkan ketika dia mengutarakan niatnya untuk belajar ilmu perang? Ayahnya selalu beralasan kalau Rin adalah anaknya yang termuda, maka dari itu beliau tidak pernah mengizinkannya belajar ilmu perang.

"Aku mengerti kekhawatiranmu, sepupu Zhang. Aku mengerti…" Rin menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang sepupu. "Tapi, aku tidak mau hanya bisa berdiam diri di istana sementara ayah dan kakak-kakakku pergi berperang… berhari-hari, berminggu-minggu, bahkan berbulan-bulan… istana terasa begitu sepi tanpa mereka. Dan aku tidak ingin hanya bisa menonton saja, aku ingin bisa membantu semuanya! Yang paling penting… aku ingin menjadi istri yang pantas bagi seorang ksatria sepertimu, sepupu Zhang!"

Beberapa detik kemudian, wajah mereka berdua memerah.

"Ehm… a-aku tidak tahu kalau kau berpikir seperti itu, sepupu Rin… terima kasih… ehehe…" Zhang Bao tertawa dengan gugup. "A-aku merasa beruntung karena… karena paman dan ayah setuju untuk menikahkan kita berdua… ehm… hehe… ya, begitulah…"

Rin tersenyum simpul. "Aku pikir semua ksatria itu tangguh… aku tidak menyangka kalau kau punya sisi lembut seperti ini, sepupu Zhang."

"L-lembut!? Oh… oh, yah… h-hei! A-aku tidak… maksudku, anu… err…" Zhang Bao mendadak kehilangan kata-kata, dia terlihat malu dan bingung. "M-maksudku, ksatria segarang apapun pasti bisa lembut terhadap keluarganya, kan? Ayahku saja begitu!"

"Iya, aku tahu," Rin merasa geli melihat reaksi sepupunya. "Mm… kau boleh memanggilku 'Rin' saja, sepupu Zhang…"

"Oh, ehm, baiklah kalau begitu. Supaya adil, kau juga bisa memanggilku 'Ziang'."

"Eh… bolehkah? Maksudku, itu nama yang biasa digunakan di istana…"

"Tentu saja boleh! Kita kan sudah sangat dekat, bukan begitu, Rin?"

Rin menghela nafas dan kembali tersenyum. "Iya, kau benar… Ziang."

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	2. Green Ribbon of Affection

A/N: Halo semua! :3

Noctem here! Dan Noctem membawakan chapter 2 dari "Feathered Wedding Dress"! Yuhuuuu! *tebar confetti*

Mungkin bagi para readers, updatenya terlalu cepat, ya? Soalnya, FWD udah ada di folder dokumen Noctem sejak tahun 2013 lalu, dan Noctem masih dalam proses ngelanjutin FWD di rumah. Jadi mungkin untuk beberapa chapter ke depan, Noctem bakal rada lama updatenya(salahkan kampus! *banting kamus Kanji*) =w=

Oh, daripada Noctem ngomel terus, mending langsung dinikmati aja chapter kedua ini! Terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah mereview di chapter 1! Balasan review sudah Noctem kirimkan ke inbox masing-masing! :3

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors punyanya Koei. Noctem cuma punya Liu Rin dan Liu Lianhua(OC Noctem yang lain, dia anak perempuan Liu Bei juga dan Lianhua adalah kakaknya Rin) :3

* * *

Dua remaja itu tiba di istana tidak lama kemudian. Liu Bei langsung panik ketika melihat putrinya pulang dalam gendongan sang sepupu, demikian pula ayah Zhang Bao, Zhang Fei.

"Rin! Zhang Bao! Apa yang terjadi?" tanya Liu Bei. "Rin, kau tidak apa-apa, nak?"

"Bao! Apa yang kau lakukan pada sepupumu, hah?" tanya Zhang Fei dengan suaranya yang menggelegar.

"Ayah dan paman, maafkan aku. Aku mengajak sepupu Rin ke barak pelatihan tentara dan mengajaknya belajar ilmu perang," Zhang Bao mengaku. "Sepupu Rin pingsan karena pukulan yang kuarahkan ke dadanya."

"Zhang Bao! Berani benar kau melakukan itu!" Liu Bei segera menyongsong putrinya setelah sang putri turun dari punggung Zhang Bao. "Rin, kau tidak apa-apa? Mana yang sakit? Kita harus segera periksakan dirimu pada tabib istana! Ayo, nak."

"Anak bodoh! Kau sadar apa yang sudah kau lakukan!" Zhang Fei langsung memukul anak laki-lakinya hingga terjatuh. "Kakak tertua, mohon maafkan anakku! Aku sebagai ayahnya akan bertanggung jawab dan akan mendisiplinkannya lebih keras lagi!"

"Ayah… paman Fei… sepupu Zhang tidak salah, kok…" Rin mencoba membela sepupunya, tetapi sang ayah sudah keburu menyeretnya masuk ke dalam istana. "Ayah…"

"Sudah, nak. Ayah harus pastikan kalau kau tidak terluka. Mengenai sepupumu, biarkan ayahnya yang mengurus."

"Ayah… tapi…"

Liu Bei tidak berkata apa-apa lagi dan membawa putrinya ke tabib istana untuk diperiksa.

"Tuan putri hanya mengalami sedikit memar, Yang Mulia," jelas tabib setelah selesai memeriksa Rin. "Hanya memar di perut dan dada, tetapi untuk bagian dalam tidak ada masalah. Memarnya pun ringan, jadi hamba yakin jika diobati secara teratur, memarnya akan hilang tanpa bekas."

Liu Bei menghembuskan nafas lega. "Syukurlah… aku pikir kau terluka parah…"

"Ayah jangan berlebihan. Sepupu Zhang memukulku dengan sangat pelan, jadi aku tidak akan kenapa-napa."

"Yang menurut sepupumu pelan bisa saja sangat keras untukmu, putriku," Liu Bei mengusap kepala Rin dengan lembut. "Baiklah, sepertinya tidak ada masalah pada tubuhmu. Aku akan katakan pada Zhang Fei untuk tidak menghukum Zhang Bao terlalu keras. Kau tahu kan tabiat pamanmu yang itu seperti apa."

Rin mengangguk. Pamannya yang satu itu mengerikan kalau sudah marah atau mabuk.

"Kau istirahat saja di sini. Tabib, tolong awasi Rin selama aku pergi."

"Baik, Yang Mulia."

Liu Bei bergegas keluar dari kamar. Dia harus cepat-cepat mencegah Zhang Fei sebelum adiknya itu melakukan hal-hal yang tidak diinginkan.

"Adik, boleh aku masuk?"

"Shan!" Rin segera berdiri untuk menyambut kakak laki-lakinya, Liu Shan. "Apa yang membawamu ke sini?"

"Ah, aku dengar kau terluka, jadi aku datang untuk memastikan. Apa kau baik-baik saja?"

"Iya… aku tidak apa-apa. Ayah terlalu khawatir padaku," Rin melambaikan tangannya sekilas pada tabib dan tabib itu langsung undur diri.

"Baguslah kalau kau baik-baik saja. Baik ayah, aku, ataupun Lianhua khawatir jika kau sampai terluka," ujar Liu Shan dengan senyum khasnya. "Ah, bicara tentang Lianhua, aku dengar dia akan pulang dari ekspedisi militernya hari ini."

"Benarkah?" Raut wajah Rin berubah cerah.

"Mm-hm. Kalau Lianhua sudah pulang, kau bisa minta dia mengajarimu ilmu perang," Liu Shan berkata dengan kilat nakal di matanya. "Tentu saja ayah tidak akan tahu soal ini. Lianhua juga sudah setuju untuk melatihmu."

"Bohong, ah! Atau jangan-jangan… kalian sudah merencanakannya dari awal?"

"Mm-hm. Jika untuk 'metode pertahanan diri', kurasa ayah tidak akan komplain."

Rin terkekeh. "Boleh juga."

* * *

_Chengdu Inner Palace, Liu Bei's private residence, night_

"Rin, kau yakin akan belajar ilmu perang?"

"Tentu saja, ayah! Lianhua dan Shan akan membantuku—lagipula, ini untuk pertahanan diri, kan?"

"Tentu saja, ayah tahu itu. Tapi…"

"Ayolah, ayah… aku kan tidak bisa terus-terusan mengandalkan kalian untuk melindungiku. Lagipula, aku sudah cukup besar untuk melatih diriku sendiri. Jadi… aku harap ayah mengizinkanku belajar bersama Lianhua dan Shan!"

"Hmm… baiklah kalau begitu. Tapi ingat, ini hanya untuk pertahanan diri saja. Ayah tidak akan mengizinkanmu turun ke medan perang, Rin. Ingat itu."

"Baiklah, ayah! Terima kasih banyak!"

"Rin! Kau akan mulai latihannya besok. Ayah mau kau ekstra hati-hati, nak!"

"Iya, ayah! Tenang saja!"

Rin memberi hormat sebelum meninggalkan kamar pribadi sang ayah. Liu Bei menghela nafas sambil mengurut dahinya, pusing karena kelakuan putrinya yang paling muda itu.

"Kakak, kau sekarang benar-benar terlihat seperti seorang ayah."

Liu Bei tertawa pelan sambil menoleh ke arah sosok pria berjanggut lebat yang memasuki kamar tidur pribadinya. "Ah, Guan Yu."

"Malam ini bulannya terlihat indah. Mari kita minum sambil mengenang masa lalu."

"Ya, itu ide yang bagus."

Guan Yu mengambil tempat duduk di hadapan sang kakak tertua dan mulai menuang arak ke cawan.

"Mengurus anak yang tengah memasuki masa pubertas itu sulit juga," Liu Bei membuka pembicaraan. "Bagaimana dengan Yinping? Bukankah dia seumuran dengan Rin?"

"Ya, mengurus anak yang tengah pubertas memang sulit. Apalagi anak gadis. Aku mengerti perasaanmu, kak," ucap Guan Yu sambil menyesap arak di cawannya. "Yinping juga terkadang seperti itu."

"Hmm… aku tidak mengerti kenapa anak gadis zaman sekarang malah ingin belajar ilmu perang. Seharusnya mereka berada di rumah, di tempat yang aman. Bukan menampakkan diri mereka pada bahaya."

"Haha. Kakak hanya belum mengerti jalan pikiran Rin saja," Guan Yu tertawa. "Aku rasa dia ingin mengikuti jejak kakak sebagai seorang ksatria."

Liu Bei menghela nafas. "Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti jalan pikiran anak-anak perempuanku. Dulu, ketika Lianhua mengutarakan niatnya untuk belajar ilmu perang, aku tidak bisa menolaknya. Dan sekarang, setelah Rin besar… dia juga ingin belajar ilmu perang. Kenapa mereka tidak belajar seni strategi saja dengan Kongming? Mereka kan tidak perlu maju ke garis depan."

"Kakak, seharusnya kau bangga karena kedua putrimu memiliki rasa nasionalisme. Mereka ingin membela tanah kelahiran mereka. Jika kau tanya padaku, aku bangga pada Yinping," angguk Guan Yu. "Tentu saja, sebagai orang tua, aku juga ingin melihat anak-anakku hidup dengan damai."

"Apa yang kau katakan ada benarnya juga, Guan Yu," Liu Bei menyesap arak di cawannya dan tersenyum. "Untuk saat ini, aku rasa lebih baik jika aku berpikir seperti itu."

* * *

_Next day, Chengdu Inner Palace, training ground_

Lianhua sudah menunggu di tempat latihan, lengkap dengan senjata dan pakaian latihannya. Dia ditemani oleh sang suami, Fa Zheng, yang sedang leyeh-leyeh di dalam paviliun sambil membaca beberapa gulungan berisi rencana militer selanjutnya.

"Hei, Lianhua. Kenapa adikmu belum datang?" tanya Fa Zheng yang kelihatannya masih mengantuk. "Kalau tahu begini, lebih baik aku tidur lagi saja tadi."

"Tuan Xiaozhi, aku kan tidak memaksa anda untuk ikut. Kalau anda mau kembali ke kamar, silakan saja," Lianhua menyabetkan _riding crops _hitam yang dipegangnya ke pilar paviliun. "Aku tidak keberatan jika anda tidak melihat latihan ini."

"Hei, hei… jangan sembarangan menyabet benda seperti itu, bahaya."

"Oh, tapi aku hanya menyabetkannya ke pilar," Lianhua tersenyum. "Aku kan tidak menyabetkannya ke tubuh anda, tuan Xiaozhi."

"Hoo? Hari masih pagi dan kau berani sekali menggodaku pagi-pagi begini, sayang."

"Hmph, anda terlalu percaya diri."

"E-ehem!"

Lianhua menoleh ke arah suara. "Oh, kau sudah datang, Rin. Dan penampilanmu ini…"

"Maaf, aku telat karena harus memotong rambutku terlebih dahulu," Rin meraba rambutnya yang sudah dipotong pendek. "Aku tidak ingin rambutku menghalangi ketika aku berlatih."

"Hmm, cocok juga," Lianhua tersenyum dan mengangkat _riding crops _miliknya. "Baiklah, Rin. Sebelum kita mulai berlatih, aku ingin tahu kau memakai senjata apa."

"Ah, tadi bibi Yueying menyarankanku untuk menggunakan ini," Rin menunjukkan sebilah _chai_. "Katanya ini ringan dan mudah digunakan, cocok untuk pemula sepertiku."

"_Chai_, hm? Bukan pilihan yang buruk," Lianhua menepuk-nepukkan _riding crops _ke telapak tangan kirinya. "Sebelum kita masuk ke latihan yang sebenarnya, aku ingin kau melakukan dasar yang paling dasar."

"Hah? Apa itu?"

Seketika tatapan Lianhua berubah sadis. "Latihan untuk memperkuat tubuhmu, adikku yang manis! Sekarang, lari sepuluh putaran! Cepat!"

"Ba-baik!"

Liu Bei datang bersama Zhang Bao ketika sesi latihan pagi itu dimulai.

"Lianhua, jangan terlalu keras ketika melatih adikmu," ujar Liu Bei. "Ayah tidak ingin kalau adikmu itu sampai terluka."

"Aduh, ayah. Luka itu hal biasa bagi seorang ksatria. Aku juga dulu penuh luka sehabis berlatih."

"Pokoknya—jangan sampai adikmu terluka. Ayah tidak mau tahu," tegas Liu Bei. "Kalau ayah sampai melihat adikmu terluka, maka—hmm? Apakah Rin memotong rambutnya?"

"Ding dong! Betul sekali."

"Ke—kenapa…" Liu Bei mendadak pusing.

"Paman terlalu khawatir pada sepupu Rin! Menurutku, sepupu Rin kelihatan… manis…" ucap Zhang Bao dengan suara yang semakin kecil.

"Ooh, Zhang Bao. Aku sudah dengar dari Shan, katanya kau yang akan menjadi calon suami Rin," Lianhua mendekati Zhang Bao dan mengamatinya dari atas sampai bawah. "Tapi… heh, kau masih anak-anak buatku."

"A… anak-anak!?" Zhang Bao terkejut, wajahnya mendadak berubah merah. "Sepupu Lianhua! Aku bukan anak-anak lagi! Aku adalah ksatria dari dinasti Shu sekarang!"

"Ya, ya, aku tahu. Reaksimu itu sungguh berlebihan," Lianhua menempelkan _riding crops_-nya di dada sang sepupu, dan perlahan turun ke bawah hingga berhenti di sabuknya. "Aku tidak yakin kalau kau mampu membahagiakan Rin di ranjang…"

_GUBRAK!_

Rin langsung terpeleset begitu mendengar perkataan sang kakak. Zhang Bao apa lagi, wajahnya semakin merah.

"Lianhua! Jaga sikapmu," geram Liu Bei. "Kau ini putri dinasti Shu, hargai kode moral yang sudah diajarkan padamu sejak kecil."

"Ayah, aku hanya bercanda… tapi aku rasa aku sedikit kelewatan. Maafkan aku, sepupu Zhang," Lianhua membungkuk di hadapan Liu Bei dan Zhang Bao. "Rin, kenapa kau malah tidur-tiduran di tanah begitu? Berdiri dan ulangi lagi! Sepuluh putaran! Cepat!"

"Ba-baik!"

Rin segera bangkit dan berlari mengelilingi lapangan sebanyak sepuluh putaran lagi.

* * *

_Chengdu Inner Palace, later that evening_

Rin tengah menyendiri di taman dekat tempat latihan sambil mengelap keringat yang turun dari dahinya. Kakaknya terlihat cukup puas dengan hasil latihan perdana ini, dan berjanji akan segera mengajari Rin hal-hal lain mengenai ilmu perang.

"Rin!"

"Ah, Ziang!" Rin tersenyum ketika melihat sang sepupu datang menghampirinya.

"Bagaimana latihanmu tadi?" Zhang Bao langsung duduk di samping Rin.

"Sangat melelahkan! Lianhua tidak tanggung-tanggung ketika melatihku," Rin tertawa. "Tapi, aku harap aku bisa menjadi semakin kuat… dan ketika saat itu tiba, aku akan menjadi kekuatan bagimu, Ziang."

"Hehe… aku menantikan itu, Rin," Zhang Bao tersenyum dan menepuk kepala Rin dengan lembut. "Tapi… sungguh disayangkan karena kau memotong rambutmu. Padahal aku sangat menyukainya."

"Oh, ini… aku sudah memikirkan soal ini semalaman, tetapi aku tetap harus memotong rambutku agar tidak menghalangi pandangan ketika aku sedang berlatih. Tapi… jika kau menyukainya, aku akan memanjangkannya lagi untukmu."

"Tidak perlu. Seperti ini pun kau terlihat… manis," Zhang Bao cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah kolam ikan. "Ah, iya. Ada yang ingin kuberikan padamu."

Rin menatap tangan kanan sang sepupu yang terjulur ke arahnya. Zhang Bao membuka genggamannya dan menunjukkan sebuah pita berwarna hijau muda.

"Pita?"

"Tunggu… ini dibeginikan…" Zhang Bao mengikatkan pita itu di rambut Rin. "Sempurna. Ehm… pas sekali untukmu… untung tadi aku bertemu Yinping di pasar…"

Rin meraba pita yang baru saja dipasangkan oleh Zhang Bao. "Ziang…"

"Anggap saja itu ucapan selamat dariku… ehm… setidaknya aku ingin kau tetap terlihat manis meskipun kau berada di medan perang… eh, aku ini bicara apa sih…" Zhang Bao gugup sekali, dia tidak berani menatap Rin. "P-pokoknya, anggap saja itu hadiah dariku."

Rin tersenyum, dia memeluk lengan sepupunya yang kekar dan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu sang sepupu. "Terima kasih, Ziang…"

"Eh… uh… hm, ya, sama-sama."

Dari balik dinding, terlihat ada tiga pasang mata sedang mengamati mereka. Pemilik tiga pasang mata itu adalah Guan Xing, Guan Yinping, dan Lianhua.

"Oh, jadi ini alasan kenapa Zhang Bao menolak ketika kuajak pergi memancing," ucap Guan Xing pelan.

"Kelihatannya mereka dekat sekali! Xing, kau dengar tadi mereka saling memanggil nama masing-masing?" tanya Yinping antusias.

"Fuh… untuk standar anak-anak, tekniknya boleh juga," angguk Lianhua. "Menurutku, dia tetap harus melakukan yang lebih dari itu, sih…"

"Nona Lianhua, ssh," Guan Xing memberi isyarat agar Lianhua memelankan suaranya. "Nanti kita bisa ketahuan."

"Ah, aku sudah tidak berminat untuk mengintip," Lianhua memutar tubuhnya dan berjalan menjauh. "Lebih baik aku menemani tuan Xiaozhi."

"Xing, kita juga lebih baik latihan saja, yuk!" ajak Yinping. "Apa serunya melihat nona Rin dengan Zhang Bao berduaan?"

"Yinping, kau masih kecil, jadi belum mengerti. Tunggulah sebentar lagi."

Tetapi Yinping sulit diajak kompromi. Dengan mudah dia menggendong Guan Xing di pundaknya dan membawanya pergi dari situ. "Sekarang kita latihan! Kita tidak boleh malas, nanti kita tidak bisa sehebat ayah!"

"Oi, Yinping…!"

* * *

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	3. The Princess' First Ride

A/N: Halo all, Noctem here! :3

Sekarang Noctem bawain chapter 3 dari Feathered Wedding Dress! Iyeeeey! *syukuran, tebar-tebar koin emas*

Chapter 3 ini agak panjang, dan Noctem minta maaf kalau ada beberapa adegan yang seperti sinetron Orz padahal Noctem sama sekali gak berniat bikinnya kayak sinetron, suer! *sujud-sujud*

Untuk bagian Battle of Fancheng, Noctem ambil referensi dari gamenya, dan sedikit dari novelnya. Jadi... maafkan kalau abal... Orz

Ah, sudahlah! Daripada Noctem ngoceh terus, mending langsung dinikmati saja! :3

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors milik Koei, dan Romance of The Three Kingdoms milik Luo Guanzhong. Noctem cuma punya Liu Rin dan Liu Lianhua. :3

* * *

_Half a year later._

"Ooi, Rin!"

"Ziang!" Rin tersenyum begitu melihat tunangannya. "Kau benar-benar datang."

"Tentu saja, aku kan sudah janji," Zhang Bao tersenyum lebar, senyum yang menjadi ciri khasnya. "Kita pergi?"

"Un!"

Hari itu, mereka janji untuk pergi ke bukit di dekat istana. Sebenarnya, Zhang Bao sudah janji beberapa hari yang lalu, namun tugasnya sedikit menumpuk dan itu membuat janjinya sedikit tertunda.

"Pegang tanganku," ujar sang sepupu sebelum Rin menaiki kuda. "Akan kubantu kau menaiki kudanya."

Rin mengangguk dan menggenggam tangan Zhang Bao erat. Setelah selesai menaikkan Rin ke atas kuda, Zhang Bao pun ikut menaiki kuda yang sama.

"E-eh… Ziang?"

"Ya? Ada apa, Rin?"

"A-aku pikir… kita akan naik kuda yang berbeda…" Rin menundukkan kepalanya.

"Eh… uhh… kau tidak suka naik kuda bersamaku? Ka-kalau begitu… biar aku ambil kuda yang lain."

"Eeh… b-bukan, bukan begitu…" Rin cepat-cepat menggelengkan kepalanya. "A-aku hanya gugup… a-aku tidak keberatan naik kuda bersamamu… mm…"

_'__Oh, Rin manis sekali ketika tersipu malu seperti itu,' _Zhang Bao mendeham pelan. "Ka-kalau begitu… kita berangkat saja sekarang."

"I-iya…"

Zhang Bao menarik tali kekang kuda dan kuda berbulu kecoklatan itu langsung berjalan pelan meninggalkan halaman istana.

"R-Rin, kenapa?"

"Eh? Apa?"

"Tidak… habisnya, kau diam saja sejak kita meninggalkan halaman istana," Zhang Bao tersenyum, kali ini lebih lembut. "Aku pikir, kau tidak suka jalan-jalan denganku… jadi…"

"T-tidak, aku suka kok!" bantah Rin. "Sebenarnya… aku sudah menunggu-nunggu saat ini… tapi, kau selalu sibuk hingga terpaksa menunda janjimu. A-aku senang karena akhirnya kau memenuhi janjimu…"

"Ah—ehm, baguslah kalau kau merasa senang… ehehe," Zhang Bao langsung malu-malu kucing. "Ah, Rin… bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke pasar terlebih dahulu?"

"Eh? Pasar?"

"Iya. Itu tempat paling ramai di kerajaan. Ada banyak toko, pedagang… kau akan tahu ketika aku membawamu ke sana. Bagaimana?"

"Mm… baiklah kalau begitu."

"Oke kalau begitu… tujuan pertama kita, pasar!"

Kuda yang dikendalikan Zhang Bao perlahan mengarah menuju ke pasar. Rin yang belum pernah melihat pasar nampak takjub dengan keramaian yang mulai menyambut mereka sepanjang perjalanan.

"Aku tidak pernah tahu kalau tempat ini ramai sekali," ucap Rin tak lama kemudian. "Orang-orang ini… mereka kelihatan bahagia…"

"Tentu saja mereka bahagia. Ayahmu menjunjung tinggi keadilan dan sangat mementingkan rakyatnya, maka dari itu mereka bahagia menjadi bagian dari Shu."

Zhang Bao menghentikan kudanya tepat di depan pintu masuk pasar. "Kita tidak bisa menggunakan kuda di dalam, ayo turun."

Rin mengangguk dan turun dari kuda. Zhang Bao menggenggam tangan gadis itu dan mereka berdua masuk ke pasar.

"Ramainya… bahkan istana pun tidak seramai ini," Rin tercengang melihat orang-orang yang sibuk berlalu lalang di pasar. "Ah, ada toko yang menjual pakaian! Ziang, kita lihat sebentar, yuk."

"Baiklah."

Dua remaja itu berjalan menuju toko pakaian yang dimaksud.

"Selamat datang, selamat datang," sambut pemilik toko, seorang wanita setengah baya. "Oh, tuan putri Liu! Suatu kehormatan bagi saya, pemilik toko ini, karena anda berkunjung kemari."

"Terima kasih. Aku mau lihat-lihat dulu," Rin menyeleksi beberapa lembar pakaian yang dipajang di depan toko. Tidak lama kemudian, matanya tertambat pada sepotong pakaian tidur pria berwarna hijau muda. "Ah, aku ambil yang itu. Ada yang ukurannya lebih besar lagi, tidak?"

"Ada, tuan putri. Sebentar, saya ambilkan."

Wanita pemilik toko itu masuk ke dalam tokonya. Beberapa menit kemudian, beliau kembali lagi sambil membawa pesanan Rin. "Ini pakaian yang anda minta, tuan putri."

"Terima kasih. Aku ambil yang ini dan ini," Rin memberikan dua keping koin emas dan wanita itu langsung membungkus belanjaan Rin.

"Terima kasih banyak, tuan putri. Silakan datang lagi."

Rin melambai sekilas ke arah wanita itu sebelum pergi bersama Zhang Bao.

"Wow, aku sedikit tidak yakin ini pertama kalinya kau ke pasar," ucap pemuda itu setelah mereka meninggalkan toko.

"Sungguh, ini pertama kalinya aku ke pasar. Tapi entah mengapa, aku seperti sudah terbiasa," Rin menyerahkan salah satu bungkusan yang dipegangnya kepada Zhang Bao. "Ini untukmu."

"Ini… baju yang tadi?"

"Iya. Aku ingin memberikan sesuatu untukmu, tapi aku tidak tahu hendak memberikan apa… aku harap kau suka…"

Zhang Bao menyadari rona merah yang bersemu di pipi Rin. "Ah, ehm… terima kasih… ehehe… kau baik sekali, Rin. Aku beruntung bisa memiliki calon istri sepertimu."

_DEG!_

"Ziang…"

"Ah—ahaha… p-pokoknya, terima kasih, ya!" Zhang Bao mendadak salah tingkah. "A-aku pergi ke kios _mantou _itu dulu, ya! Kau tunggu saja di sini, aku akan segera kembali!"

Rin tidak sempat menahan Zhang Bao karena pemuda itu sudah lari duluan ke kios _mantou _yang tadi ditunjuknya. Tidak lama kemudian, dia kembali dengan dua buah _mantou _di tangannya.

"I-ini untukmu," Zhang Bao menyerahkan salah satu _mantou _yang dipegangnya pada Rin. "Paling enak dimakan selagi panas. Anggap saja sebagai balasan untuk baju ini… y-yah… ini, ambillah!"

"Terima kasih," Rin menerima pemberian itu dengan senyum. "Aw, panas…"

"Karena itu berbeda dari yang sering kau makan di istana, awalnya aku sedikit ragu kalau kau akan menyukainya," ujar Zhang Bao kemudian. "Tapi aku pernah melihat paman memakannya—jadi aku pikir kau juga pasti akan suka."

"Mm…" Rin menggigit _mantou _itu. "Enak…"

"Benarkah? Haha, dugaanku tepat! Kalau begitu, aku akan membawakannya untukmu setiap hari!"

"Kalau kau memberiku ini setiap hari, aku bisa gemuk nanti… oh…" Rin bengong sejenak ketika bertatap muka dengan sepupunya. "Pfft… hihi…"

"Ng? Ada apa, Rin?"

Rin mengeluarkan saputangan sutra miliknya dan mengelap ujung bibir Zhang Bao yang belepotan daging. "Makannya pelan-pelan saja, Ziang."

Wajah Zhang Bao spontan merona merah. "A-aah… m-maaf, cara makanku kasar sekali… u-um… karena aku terbiasa berada di luar istana, jadi… begitulah. P-pasti kedengarannya seperti alasan, t-tapi aku mengatakan yang sebenarnya… uhm… p-pasti aku memalukan sekali…"

"Hmm… tidak, kok. Kan hanya aku yang melihat," Rin tersenyum manis. "Aku senang karena bisa mengenalmu lebih dalam lagi. Dan aku berharap bisa melihatmu beraksi di medan perang."

"Rin…"

_DUKK!_

"Ah…" Rin menabrak seseorang dan menjatuhkan _mantou _serta bungkusannya. "Mohon maaf… aku sedang melamun…"

"Kurang ajar! Berani-beraninya kau menabrakku, hah!?" Orang yang ditabrak Rin langsung menginjak bungkusan baju serta _mantou _yang jatuh tadi. "Sekarang, kau harus membayar karena sudah berani menabrakku!"

Rin masih terbelalak ketika orang itu menginjak-injak belanjaannya. Tidak lama kemudian, Rin merasa tangannya ditarik dengan kasar.

"Hoo, kau cantik sekali. Kulitmu juga halus… dari rumah bordil mana kau berasal, manis?" tanya orang itu yang ternyata adalah seorang pria. Wajahnya dekat sekali dengan Rin, gadis itu bisa mencium bau arak yang menyengat. "Bagaimana kalau kau pergi menemaniku minum? Kalau kau melakukannya, aku akan melupakan semua ini~"

_PLAK!_

"Hentikan semua ini," Zhang Bao menampar tangan pria itu dan berdiri di depan Rin. "Kau tidak tahu siapa yang baru saja kau lecehkan, tua bangka!"

"Bocah brengsek! Kau mengajakku berkelahi!?" Pria itu nampaknya semakin marah. "Berikan gadis itu padaku, kalau tidak…!"

"Kalau tidak, kau mau apa? Menghajarku? Heh," Zhang Bao mendengus melecehkan. "Kau yang akan dapat kesulitan karena sudah berani melecehkan putri tuan Liu Bei!"

Dengan segera pasar menjadi hening. Obrolan mendadak berubah menjadi bisik-bisik.

"Putri tuan Liu Bei, katanya?"

"Ooh, aku ingat! Gadis itu putri kedua tuan Liu Bei! Tapi aku dengar, putri keduanya sangat jarang tampil di depan umum…"

"Wah, orang itu kurang ajar sekali, berani bersikap seperti itu pada putri tuan Liu Bei…"

"Pasti orang itu akan dihukum berat. Berani sekali dia menyamakan putri kerajaan Shu dengan gadis rumah bordil…"

Para pengawal yang berjaga di pasar segera datang karena mendengar keributan itu. "Ada keributan apa, tuan Zhang Bao?"

"Tangkap pemabuk itu. Dia sudah bersikap lancang terhadap putri tuan Liu Bei," perintah Zhang Bao sambil menunjuk pria pemabuk di hadapannya. "Dia sudah mengatai putri kedua kerajaan Shu sebagai gadis rumah bordil."

Pengawal-pengawal itu segera menangkap si pria. "Sungguh lancang! Beraninya kau mengatai putri terhormat kerajaan Shu sebagai gadis rumah bordil, hah!"

"A-aku tidak tahu! Aku sama sekali tidak tahu kalau dia putri tuan Liu Bei!"

"Sudah, jangan banyak alasan! Ayo ikut!"

Dengan dibawanya si pria oleh para pengawal, keributan di pasar pun usai. Orang-orang kembali pada kegiatan mereka semula.

"Baiklah, keributan di sini selesai, lebih baik kita segera pergi ke— oi, Rin! Kau kenapa?" Zhang Bao panik melihat sepupunya tiba-tiba saja menangis. "Rin? Apa kau takut karena kejadian tadi?"

"Eh…? A-aku tidak tahu… tiba-tiba saja… air mataku mengalir keluar…" Rin mencoba menghapus air matanya, namun semakin Rin mencoba menghapusnya, air matanya semakin tak terbendung. "Aku… maafkan aku… _mantou _yang kau belikan jadi sia-sia… uuh…"

"Sudahlah, itu bukan salahmu…" Zhang Bao mengambil bungkusan milik Rin dan menepuknya sedikit supaya tidak kotor. "Ini baju yang kau beli tadi. Memangnya, ini untuk siapa?"

"Aku bermaksud untuk memberikannya pada ayah… tapi aku rasa sudah tidak bisa lagi…"

"A-aah… tenang saja! Jika dicuci, pasti bisa bersih seperti semula! Kau bisa memberikannya pada paman setelah selesai dicuci," Zhang Bao mengusap air mata yang turun dari pelupuk mata Rin dengan ibu jarinya. "Jadi… jangan menangis lagi, ya?"

Rin tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

"Baiklah, ayo kita pergi ke tujuan utama kita untuk hari ini."

Rin kembali mengangguk dan dua remaja itu pergi menuju tujuan awal mereka; bukit di belakang istana.

* * *

"Whooo, anginnya kencang sekali di sini!" seru Zhang Bao ketika mereka sudah sampai di puncak bukit. "Coba kau lihat, Rin! Pemandangan dari sini indah sekali, lho!"

Rin melompat turun dari kuda dan menatap Chengdu dari puncak bukit. "Ya… indah sekali…"

Rin duduk di karpet rerumputan, matanya masih menikmati pemandangan seluruh kota dari puncak bukit. Chengdu adalah ibu kota kerajaan Shu, terletak di provinsi Yi. Ayahnya mengambil daerah ini dari kerabatnya, Liu Zhang, dan menjadikannya sebagai basis pergerakan untuk melawan Wei dan merebut dataran-dataran Pusat.

"Rin? Ada apa?" Zhang Bao pun ikut duduk di samping sepupunya. "Sepertinya kau sedang memikirkan sesuatu."

"Tidakkah kau pikir… akan sangat menyenangkan jika kita bisa terus begini selamanya," ucap Rin sambil memandang jauh ke hutan yang membatasi Chengdu. "Seandainya kehidupan seperti ini bisa terus berlanjut… tanpa perlu adanya peperangan yang menyedihkan…"

Angin kembali berhembus. Zhang Bao sedikit terpana melihat sepupunya; wajah cantik itu terlihat sedih, namun di waktu yang sama terlihat dewasa dan anggun.

"Rin… kau tidak perlu khawatir soal itu. Aku janji akan mewujudkan mimpi paman untuk mengembalikan kejayaan dinasti Han!" Zhang Bao meraih tangan Rin, menggenggamnya erat. "Hingga mimpi itu terwujud, kau tidak perlu sedih… tidak perlu khawatir… aku akan melindungimu! Aku akan selalu ada di sisimu!"

"Terima kasih, Ziang… aku bersyukur bisa menjadi pasanganmu," Rin tersenyum lembut dan balas menggenggam tangan Zhang Bao. "Tanganmu besar dan hangat… aku sangat menyukainya."

"Ta—tanganmu… lembut…" Mendadak wajah Zhang Bao jadi merah lagi. "Tangan ini… yang akan merawat dan membesarkan anak-anak kita kelak… tangan yang penuh cinta…"

"Ziang…"

Mata mereka bertemu. Mendadak wajah mereka berdua memanas, detak jantung pun tak bisa dikendalikan lagi.

"Rin… aku mencintaimu… aku bersumpah demi _Tian_, cintaku padamu tak akan pudar meski ribuan tahun berlalu."

"Ziang… a—aku…"

"Ssh. Aku mengerti, Rin… aku mengerti perasaanmu."

Bibir mereka berdua bertemu, bertaut dalam sebuah ciuman yang menyegel ikatan cinta di antara mereka.

"Ziang…" Rin menatap Zhang Bao dengan lembut. "Berjanjilah padaku kalau kau akan selalu kembali hidup-hidup… jangan pernah tinggalkan aku sendiri…"

"Tentu saja, Rin! Aku akan selalu kembali padamu… aku akan hidup untukmu, dan untuk anak-anak kita kelak…"

"Ziang…"

"Eh-hem!"

Dua sejoli itu terkejut mendengar suara dehaman dari belakang mereka. "T—tuan Shiyuan!?"

Pang Tong mendelik nakal ke arah dua sejoli itu. "Aku datang kemari untuk menyegarkan pikiranku dan apa yang kudapat? Putri tuan Liu Bei dan Zhang Ziang tengah bermesraan, hehe."

"Shiyuan, jangan menggoda mereka seperti itu," Xu Shu muncul dari balik pepohonan. "Mereka kan masih muda, jadi wajar saja kalau mereka butuh waktu untuk bermesraan."

"B—bahkan tuan Yuanzhi juga!?" Tidak terkira malunya Zhang Bao dan Rin karena kepergok tengah bermesraan oleh dua orang ahli strategi di Shu.

"Oh, ayolah~ tidak perlu malu-malu seperti itu," Pang Tong tertawa. "Sewaktu aku masih muda dulu, aku juga ingin bisa bermesraan seperti kalian berdua."

"Maaf, kami tidak bermaksud mengganggu waktu kalian berdua," Xu Shu tersenyum ke arah dua sejoli itu. "Kami kemari karena nona Lianhua bilang kalian ada di sini."

_'__Kakak…!' _Rin merasa kepalanya berasap saat itu juga.

"Ada apa, tuan Yuanzhi? Apakah ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" tanya Zhang Bao serius.

"Lebih tepatnya, ini darurat," ujar Pang Tong. "Kita mendapat utusan darurat yang mengatakan kalau jenderal Guan Yu terperangkap di Fancheng. Kita akan pergi ke sana sebagai bantuan setelah semuanya siap."

"Kita tidak punya waktu, Zhang Bao. Kita harus bersiap sekarang juga," Xu Shu menatap Rin dengan menyesal. "Aku mohon maaf, nona Rin. Tetapi aku takut kalau waktumu bersama Zhang Bao untuk hari ini tidaklah lama…"

"Rin…" Zhang Bao kelihatan khawatir melihat Rin yang tidak bicara sepatah kata pun setelah mendengar kabar itu. "Rin, kau tidak perlu sedih… aku akan kembali padamu, aku janji…"

"A-aku juga akan ikut!"

Pang Tong, Xu Shu, dan Zhang Bao terkejut mendengar ucapan yang keluar dari bibir sang putri.

"Apa yang kau katakan, Rin? Kau tidak bisa ikut bersama kami, ini terlalu berbahaya untukmu!" larang Zhang Bao.

"Dia benar, putri. Kita akan menghadapi aliansi Wei dan Wu, ini tidak akan mudah," jelas Pang Tong. "Apalagi kau baru saja memulai latihanmu..."

"Putri… tuan Liu Bei melarangmu untuk turun ke medan perang, kan?" ucap Xu Shu dengan hati-hati. "Jika kau ikut, kami takut tuan Liu Bei akan murka dan menghukummu…"

"Tapi aku tidak bisa dan tidak mau diam saja di sini! Jenderal Guan Yu juga pamanku, aku akan ikut menolongnya!" seru Rin, suaranya terdengar mantap. "Aku mohon, biarkan aku ikut! Jika ayahku mengetahui soal ini, aku siap menerima hukuman darinya!"

Ketiga lelaki itu saling bertukar pandang.

* * *

_Fancheng, Jing Province._

"Ayah, persiapan sudah selesai semua."

Sang Dewa Perang, Guan Yu, mengangguk. "Hm. Kita akan menerobos pengepungan ini dan pergi ke Chengdu. Pertempuran ini akan sulit, tapi kalian pasti bisa melewatinya!"

"Ya, ayah!" Empat orang remaja mengangguk mendengar perkataan Guan Yu. Mereka adalah anak-anak sang Dewa Perang; Guan Ping, Guan Xing, Guan Suo, dan Guan Yinping.

"Fuh, untunglah aku tidak terlambat."

"Hm? Xu Shu!" Guan Yu nampak terkejut melihat salah satu dari empat ahli strategi Shu tersebut. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Aku datang dengan sebuah rencana, tuan," jawab Xu Shu. "Dengan rencana ini, aku akan menyelamatkan tuan dari bahaya."

"Tuan Xu Shu, apa yang harus kami lakukan?" tanya Yinping.

"Hm. Seperti katamu tadi, musuh pasti akan menggunakan hujan ini untuk keuntungan mereka," angguk Xu Shu. "Kita akan menghentikan mereka sebelum mereka sempat menjalankan rencana mereka. Aku punya beberapa permintaan selama pertempuran nanti, maka dari itu—"

"Jenderal! Kami menemukan seorang penyusup di antara suplai yang dibawa penasihat militer!"

Dua orang prajurit datang sambil membawa si penyusup yang masih mengenakan tudung hitamnya. Begitu tudung si penyusup dibuka, terkejutlah semua orang yang ada di sana.

"Putri Liu Rin!?"

"Eh… hehe…" Rin cengar-cengir dengan terpaksa. "Ha—halo…"

"Kenapa anda bisa ada di sini!? Aku yakin kalau aku sudah menyuruh Zhang Bao untuk membawa anda pulang ke istana!" seru Xu Shu, wajahnya masih terlihat kaget.

"Ma—maaf… di tengah perjalanan pulang, aku terpaksa memukul tengkuk sepupu Zhang… begitu dia pingsan, aku segera menunggang kuda ke barak tentara dan bersembunyi di dalam suplai yang anda bawa, tuan Xu Shu…"

"Bagaimana bisa ini terjadi…" Xu Shu mendadak pusing karena tingkah laku putri sang junjungan. "Dan sekarang, kita tidak mungkin memulangkan anda ke Chengdu, karena itu akan menarik perhatian musuh…"

"A—aku tidak akan mengganggu, aku janji! Aku datang karena aku ingin menyelamatkan paman Guan Yu, jadi tolong izinkan aku! Aku tidak akan membebani kalian, aku akan berusaha sekuat tenagaku! Jadi, tolong…"

"Hm! Keberanian anda sungguh luar biasa, tuan putri!" puji Guan Yu. "Anda datang kemari untuk menyelamatkan paman anda yang sudah tua ini… anda benar-benar putri yang berbakti. Yinping, tuan putri akan pergi ke medan perang bersamamu dan biarkan dia belajar darimu."

"Baik, ayah!" sahut Yinping antusias.

Seketika wajah Rin berubah cerah, dia membungkuk dalam di hadapan Guan Yu. "Terima kasih, paman! Terima kasih banyak!"

"Tuan, mengapa anda mengizinkan tuan putri untuk tinggal? Tuan Liu Bei pasti akan menghukum anda dan tuan putri jika beliau mengetahui hal ini," ucap Xu Shu.

"Tidakkah kau lihat, Xu Shu? Tuan putri mewarisi jiwa keadilan dan hati yang baik seperti kakak pertama. Apa salahnya membiarkan tuan putri membantu? Di saat kita sedang butuh tambahan orang, situasi seperti ini haruslah dianggap menguntungkan."

"Iya, tapi… ah, baiklah," Xu Shu tahu kalau dia tidak mungkin menang di saat seperti ini. Pria itu kemudian menatap Rin. "Tuan putri, aku ingin anda berhati-hati di luar sana. Jika anda merasa tidak sanggup, segeralah lari. Aku akan mengawalmu."

"Aku tidak akan lari, tapi terima kasih untuk nasihatnya, tuan Xu Shu."

Xu Shu kemudian menatap Yinping. "Aku percayakan tuan putri padamu."

"Serahkan padaku, tuan Xu Shu!"

"Baiklah," Xu Shu menatap ke arah Guan Yu, yang sudah mengangkat senjatanya tinggi-tinggi.

"Maju! Kita akan pertahankan daerah ini demi kehormatan kakak pertama!"

Segera setelah suara sang Dewa Perang menggelegar, para tentara Shu langsung maju menerjang musuh dengan berani.

"Yinping dan tuan putri, kalian pergi ke garnisun utara dan rebut tempat itu," perintah Xu Shu. Dua gadis itu mengangguk dan mengarahkan kuda mereka menuju ke garnisun utara.

"Nona Rin, ini pertama kalinya anda pergi ke medan perang?" tanya Yinping ketika kuda mereka berlari bersebelahan.

"Iya! Aku tidak dapat mendeskripsikan perasaanku; aku merasa tegang dan senang di saat yang sama!" balas Rin. "Panggil aku 'Rin' saja, kita kan seumuran!"

"Baiklah! Sepertinya aku mulai menyukaimu, Rin!" balas Yinping sambil tersenyum. "Kau bisa andalkan aku untuk membantumu!"

"Terima kasih! Kalau begitu, bagaimana kalau kita bersumpah saudara begitu perang ini selesai?" usul Rin.

"Ide yang bagus! Seperti halnya ayah kita, kita pun akan melakukan hal yang sama! Dan sepertinya menyenangkan kalau punya saudara perempuan!"

"Sepertinya kita sepikiran!" sahut Rin. "Yinping, itu dia garnisun utara!"

"Baik! Ayo kita rebut tempat itu!"

Yinping dan Rin langsung menerobos masuk ke dalam garnisun dan membunuh letnan serta jenderal yang berjaga di sana. Setelah itu, Yinping menyuruh seorang tentara Shu untuk memberitahukan bahwa garnisun utara sudah berhasil direbut.

"Bagus sekali," puji Xu Shu yang datang ke garnisun utara. Di sana sudah disiapkan beberapa tangga kayu yang diangkut oleh beberapa pekerja kasar. "Bawa tangga-tangga ini ke perbukitan di sebelah utara. Dari sana, kita bisa mengambil jalan pintas menuju pintu tanggul air. Kalahkan jenderal yang menjaga pintu tanggul air, dan rencana mereka tidak akan terlaksana."

"Baik, tuan Xu Shu! Kami berdua akan menjalankan tugas ini."

Yinping dan Rin mengawal para pekerja kasar yang membawa tangga menuju ke perbukitan di sebelah utara. Para pekerja bergegas memasang tangga begitu tiba di lokasi dan setelah tangga terpasang, Yinping dan Rin segera memanjat tangga itu untuk mengalahkan jenderal yang menjaga pintu tanggul air.

Yang menjaga pintu tanggul air adalah Pang De, jenderal Cao Cao yang berasal dari kota yang sama seperti Ma Chao, salah satu jenderal Liu Bei.

"Rin, orang itu bukan lawan yang mudah, tapi kita pasti bisa melakukannya!" ucap Yinping sebelum mereka mendekati pintu tanggul air. "Orang itu adalah jenderal Pang De, dia pernah berduel melawan ayah. Kekuatan, keberanian, serta pengalamannya di medan perang tidak boleh diremehkan. Tapi, selama kita menyatukan kekuatan kita, pasti kita bisa mengalahkannya!"

Rin sedikit gugup dan takut mendengar penjelasan Yinping soal Pang De, tapi dia mengangguk dan menguatkan genggamannya pada _chai _yang menjadi senjatanya. "Baiklah, aku siap!"

Mendengar ada musuh mendekati pintu tanggul air, Pang De menyiapkan tentaranya. Namun veteran itu terkejut begitu melihat dua orang gadis datang menaiki kuda dan menyerang ke arahnya secara bersamaan.

"Wanita? Tunggu… mereka hanya anak-anak," gumam Pang De, namun gumamannya terdengar oleh Yinping.

"Kami bukan anak-anak! Kami adalah ksatria dari dinasti Shu!" seru Yinping. "Namaku Guan Yinping, putri dari Dewa Perang, Guan Yu!"

"Dan namaku adalah Liu Rin, putri kedua kaisar dinasti Shu, Liu Bei," seru Rin sambil mengacungkan senjatanya ke arah Pang De. "Kami akan mewujudkan mimpi ayah kami untuk mengembalikan kejayaan dinasti Han! Kau kaki tangan pemberontak, turun dari kudamu dan menyerahlah sekarang juga!"

"Tugasku adalah menjaga pintu tanggul air hingga rencana gubernur dapat dijalankan. Oleh karena itu, aku tidak bisa membiarkan kalian berada di sini lebih lama lagi," Pang De menyiapkan senjatanya. "Siapa dari kalian yang akan maju terlebih dahulu?"

Mulanya, Yinping hendak menjawab tantangan Pang De, namun Rin menghalanginya.

"Aku, putri dinasti Shu dan keturunan langsung dari dinasti Han, akan menghadapimu! Bersiaplah!"

"Hm. Kalau begitu, Pang De dari Xi Liang akan menghadapimu dengan senang hati."

"Rin!" seru Yinping begitu melihat sepupunya langsung menyerang ke arah Pang De. "Rin, jangan sampai lengah!"

"Aku mengerti! Tolong awasi belakangku, Yinping!"

Yinping mengangguk siap dan menghabisi tentara Wei yang mencoba mengganggu duel antara Rin dan Pang De.

Dua ksatria itu berduel diiringi rintik hujan yang semakin deras dan suara petir yang menggelegar.

_'__Hmm… gerakannya masih agak amatir, namun wanita ini memiliki potensi yang cemerlang,' _pikir sang veteran selagi menahan dan membalas serangan Rin. Namun dia juga menyadari kalau penantangnya ini mulai kelelahan karena tidak terbiasa berduel dalam waktu yang lama.

"Kau punya keberanian dan potensi, aku mengakui itu," seru Pang De. "Tapi kembalilah jika kau sudah lebih kuat, tuan putri."

Dengan cepat Pang De menjatuhkan Rin dari kudanya, dan melukainya di bagian pinggang.

"RIN!" Yinping berteriak histeris melihat sang sepupu jatuh dari kudanya. "Rin! Rin! Bertahanlah, Rin! Kalian pemberontak! Kalian tidak akan menyentuh sepupuku seujung jari pun!"

Yinping menghabisi tentara Pang De dan langsung menyerang ke arah jenderal veteran itu. Rin, yang tergolek tidak berdaya di tanah, hanya bisa menatap nanar ke arah sepupunya yang tengah berduel.

"Yin… ping…" desah Rin sambil menahan darah yang mengalir keluar dari pinggangnya. "Yin… ping… maaf… aku…"

Wangi tanah yang basah mengiringi Rin masuk ke dalam kegelapan.

* * *

-TO BE CONTINUED-


	4. Feathered Wedding Dress

A/N: Yoooo! Noctem berhasil melewati webeh dan membawakan chapter selanjutnya dari Feathered Wedding Dress! Iyeeey! *ditimpukin readers*

Oh iya, sehubungan dengan banyaknya project yang Noctem lagi kerjain, kemungkinan Noctem akan selesaikan FWD dulu. Jadi kalau ada alur yang maksa dan typo, mohon ikhlaskanlah Orz

Ya sudah, daripada Noctem kebanyakan nyerocos, mending langsung dinikmati saja chapter ini! :3

Disclaimer: Dynasty Warriors milik Koei. Zhang Bao, Liu Bei, Guan Yu, Guan Yinping, Guan Xing, Guan Ping, Guan Suo, dan Pang De milik Tuhan. Liu Rin, Liu Lianhua, dan plot milik Noctem :3

* * *

_Jingzhou, few days after the battle._

"Putriku yang malang."

Liu Bei yang tengah bertandang ke Jingzhou untuk mengucapkan selamat pada Guan Yu, langsung diserbu oleh rasa panik dan khawatir begitu mendengar putrinya terluka di medan perang. Cepat-cepat dia pergi ke kediaman gubernur dan melihat putri kecilnya terbaring di ranjang dengan perban membalut pinggangnya.

"Apa yang aku takutkan sudah terjadi. Putriku, dengan ilmu perangnya yang masih seumur jagung, nekat pergi ke medan perang dan dia melukai dirinya sendiri. Apa gunaku sebagai seorang ayah kalau aku tidak bisa menjaganya?" ratap Liu Bei di samping Rin yang masih belum sadarkan diri. "Ah, _Tian_! Tolong kasihani putri kecilku, dia baru saja tumbuh besar dan melihat dunia ini dengan mata kepalanya sendiri."

"Kakak pertama, tuan putri pasti sembuh," ucap Guan Yu meyakinkan sang kakak. "Yinping dengan cepat mengalahkan Pang De dan membawa tuan putri ke kemah utama. Pertolongan pertama pun sudah diberikan, dan dengan perawatan yang rutin, tuan putri pasti selamat."

"Aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa selain mengucapkan terima kasih, Guan Yu," Liu Bei tersenyum sedih ke arah adik keduanya. "Jika bukan karena Yinping, putri kecilku pasti sudah lebih dulu meninggalkan orang tuanya."

"Yang anakku lakukan tidaklah begitu berarti dibanding jasa tuan putri. Yinping mengatakan kalau tuan putri dengan berani menantang Pang De dan melemahkannya, memberi anakku kesempatan untuk menyerang."

"Anakmu sudah menyelamatkan nyawa anakku, bagaimana bisa kau bilang itu tidak berarti, Guan Yu?" ucap Liu Bei seraya menggenggam tangan Guan Yu dengan kuat. "Untuk itu, aku bermaksud menghadiahi Yinping dengan dua ribu gulung kain sutera Xichuan. Aku ingin kau menerimanya sebagai ayah Yinping."

"Dengan segala kerendahan hati, aku sangat berterima kasih atas kebaikan kakak pertama terhadap keluargaku. Yinping akan kuberitahu soal ini."

Di saat itu, seorang pelayan memberi hormat di depan pintu. "Putra jenderal Zhang Fei datang untuk menjenguk tuan putri."

"Zhang Bao? Suruh dia masuk."

Pelayan itu undur diri dan tidak lama kemudian masuklah Zhang Bao, yang langsung bersujud di hadapan kedua pamannya.

"Paman, aku betul-betul minta maaf! Aku telah lalai menjaga sepupuku sendiri!" ucapnya, kedengarannya menyesal sekali. "Seandainya waktu itu aku bisa lebih keras padanya, semua ini tidak akan terjadi! Padahal, waktu itu tuan Xu Shu sudah menitipkan sepupu Rin kepadaku, tapi aku tidak menduga kalau dia akan membuatku pingsan! Aku sungguh tidak peka! Sekarang, hal buruk ini terjadi dan aku sudah membuat paman sedih… aku sungguh tidak berguna! Aku benar-benar minta maaf!"

"Zhang Bao, angkatlah kepalamu," Liu Bei langsung menyongsong keponakannya. "Semua sudah terjadi, tidak ada gunanya menyesali yang telah lalu. Lebih baik kalau sekarang kita mendoakan kesembuhan Rin."

"Paman… jika paman ingin memberi hukuman, hukumlah aku. Sepupu Rin tidak salah apa-apa, akulah yang bertanggung jawab atas semua ini."

"Tidak, tidak. Aku tidak akan menghukum siapapun. Hal ini terjadi juga karena kesalahanku, aku terlalu mengekang Rin hingga akhirnya dia memberontak. Kau telah melakukan yang terbaik untuk menjaga Rin dan aku sangat menghargai itu, keponakanku."

"Paman… terima kasih."

Kemudian datanglah pelayan lain yang mengatakan kalau tabib yang merawat Rin sudah datang. Liu Bei, Guan Yu, dan Zhang Bao keluar dari kamar dan membiarkan tabib tersebut mengobati sang putri.

"Ayah…" Yinping muncul sambil membawa nampan berisi makanan. "Apa Rin sudah bangun?"

"Tuan putri masih belum sadarkan diri, nak," jawab sang ayah. "Sekarang tabib sedang merawatnya."

"Apakah lukanya begitu dalam? Padahal, aku sudah sengaja meminta ini dari dapur…" Yinping terlihat sedih.

"Terima kasih karena sudah mengkhawatirkan Rin, Yinping. Untuk saat ini, kita hanya bisa berdoa dan berharap," Liu Bei tersenyum ke arah keponakannya. "Sekarang, lebih baik kau istirahat saja."

Yinping pun pergi dari depan pintu kamar dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Kalau begitu, aku juga mohon pamit," Zhang Bao memberi hormat di hadapan kedua pamannya. "Aku akan kembali lagi jika sepupu Rin sudah sadar."

"Ya. Terima kasih karena sudah datang, Zhang Bao."

Zhang Bao pergi dari kediaman gubernur dengan perasaan yang tidak menentu. Pemuda itu menaiki kudanya dan bersiap untuk pergi ke Zitong. Mungkin ayahnya akan berbaik hati untuk membiarkannya tinggal sementara, selain itu Zitong adalah tempat terdekat dengan Jingzhou.

"Jenderal Zhang Bao?"

Zhang Bao menoleh ketika ada seseorang memanggilnya, dan ternyata itu adalah seorang pengantar pesan. "Hm? Ada apa?"

"Ini dari Yang Mulia," Pengantar pesan itu mengangkat sebuah kotak kayu kecil. "Beliau berpesan agar jenderal menggunakan ini sebaik mungkin."

Zhang Bao menerima kotak tersebut. "Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu."

Pengantar pesan itu memberi hormat dan pergi.

"Padahal aku kan tidak melakukan apa-apa…" gumam Zhang Bao sambil membuka kotak itu. Isinya adalah dua ribu keping koin emas dan seribu lima ratus keping koin perak. "Aku tidak pantas mendapatkan ini."

Ketika Zhang Bao menutup kotak itu, tiba-tiba sesuatu terpikirkan olehnya.

"Iya, benar juga… aku bisa memakai uang ini untuk itu… aku dengar pasar di Xuzhou menjual yang terbaik, tetapi Xuzhou adalah daerah di bawah kekuasaan Cao Cao," gumam Zhang Bao lagi. "Ah, sekarang atau tidak sama sekali, kan?"

Kemudian, dengan tekad yang bulat ditambah segenap kenekatan anak muda, Zhang Bao menarik tali kekang kudanya dan pergi ke Xuzhou.

* * *

_Jingzhou, two days later._

Rin mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya kemarin, dan pelayan yang menyaksikan itu bergegas memberitahu semua orang di Jingzhou. Liu Bei gembira sekali mendengar kabar ini dan bersiap untuk membawa Rin pulang ke Chengdu, namun Guan Yu mengusulkan agar Rin tetap tinggal di Jingzhou.

"Adik kedua, anakku sekarang sudah membuka matanya, untuk apa dia tetap tinggal di Jingzhou? Akan lebih baik kalau aku membawanya pulang ke Chengdu dan melanjutkan perawatannya di sana," ujar Liu Bei begitu mendengar usulan Guan Yu.

"Kakak, luka yang diderita tuan putri masih belum sembuh sepenuhnya. Membawanya dalam keadaan seperti ini akan sangat berbahaya. Percayakan tuan putri padaku dan biarkan tuan putri melanjutkan perawatannya di Jingzhou. Jika tuan putri sudah benar-benar sembuh, aku akan menyuruh anakku Ping untuk mengantarkannya ke Chengdu."

Mendengar usulan sang adik yang terdengar cukup masuk akal dan meyakinkan, Liu Bei akhirnya setuju meninggalkan Rin dalam asuhan Guan Yu, sementara Liu Bei sendiri pulang ke Chengdu bersama dengan beberapa orang tentara elitnya. Guan Yu mengantar Liu Bei sampai ke pelabuhan Jingzhou.

"Ayah, selamat datang kembali," sambut anak-anaknya begitu Guan Yu kembali dari mengantar sang kakak.

"Hm. Bagaimana keadaan tuan putri?"

"Menurut pelayan yang merawatnya, tuan putri baik-baik saja."

"Itu berita bagus. Lalu, apa di antara kalian ada yang sudah menjenguk tuan putri?"

Anak-anaknya berpandangan satu sama lain, lalu menggeleng. Tetapi sebelum sang ayah sempat menceramahi mereka, Guan Suo berkata, "Aku akan pergi ke kediaman tuan putri sore ini, ayah. Aku juga sudah membeli beberapa buah-buahan dan bunga untuk tuan putri."

"Hm! Bagus, Suo. Tuan putri itu masih sepupu kalian, ayah berharap kalian bersedia menemani dan menghiburnya supaya tuan putri tidak bersedih."

"Baik, ayah."

Guan Yu menyuruh Guan Ping untuk membawa kembali kudanya –Truwelu Merah- ke kandang para kuda dan menugaskan Guan Xing untuk berjaga di pintu gerbang Jingzhou. Guan Suo undur diri untuk bersiap-siap mengunjungi sang sepupu, sementara Yinping undur diri untuk menemui guru literaturnya.

"Berhenti! Siapa di sana?" tahan penjaga gerbang begitu Guan Suo tiba di kediaman sepupunya.

"Ini aku, Guan Suo. Aku datang untuk menjenguk tuan putri."

"Oh, jenderal Guan Suo. Kami akan segera membuka gerbangnya."

Pintu gerbang pun dibuka tak lama kemudian dan Guan Suo segera masuk ke dalam. Setelah memberitahu tujuan kedatangannya kepada kepala pelayan, Guan Suo segera diantar menuju ke kamar pribadi Rin.

"Adik sepupu, bagaimana keadaanmu?"

"Oh, kakak Suo!" Rin kelihatan senang sekali ketika menerima Guan Suo. "Aku merasa lebih baik. Ayo, duduk."

Guan Suo duduk di kursi kecil dekat ranjang dan Rin menyuruh pelayannya untuk membuatkan teh.

"Aku tidak percaya kalau aku masih hidup," ujar Rin, membuka pembicaraan. "Aku pikir aku akan mati saat itu juga, ketika jenderal Pang De menjatuhkanku dari kuda dan melukaiku."

"Adik, kejadian yang lalu tidak perlu dibahas lagi. Ayah sudah memenggal kepala pemberontak itu, kita sudah memenangkan Jingzhou, apa lagi yang perlu dikhawatirkan? Lebih baik kita membicarakan sesuatu yang menyenangkan," Guan Suo mengulurkan beberapa kuntum bunga lili putih yang didapatnya di pasar. "Ini. Aku harap bunga ini bisa membuatmu lebih bersemangat."

"Terima kasih," Rin menerima bunga lili itu dengan senang hati. Tapi kemudian, dia terlihat sedih.

"Adik, ada apa? Mengapa kau tiba-tiba bersedih?" tanya Guan Suo.

Rin menggeleng pelan.

"Adik, jika kau ada masalah, ceritakanlah. Aku akan mendengarkan ceritamu dan membantumu," ucap Guan Suo. "Jika kau kelihatan sedih seperti itu, maka tidak ada artinya aku datang kemari. Padahal, aku datang kemari kan untuk menghiburmu supaya kau tidak sedih."

"Kau benar… maafkan aku, kakak," Rin tersenyum tipis.

"Jadi… apa yang membuatmu sedih?"

"Aku rindu… pada sepupu Zhang," jawab Rin. "Aku tidak mendengar kabarnya sama sekali, dan menurut pengantar pesan yang kukirim ke Chengdu, sepupu Zhang tidak ada di sana. Aku khawatir padanya… mungkinkah ada pertempuran di suatu tempat, dan sepupu Zhang jadi salah satu jenderal yang memimpin?"

"Menurut mata-mata di Luoyang, Cao Cao tidak sedang merencanakan apapun. Begitu pula di Shu, tidak ada perintah khusus dari kaisar. Tenangkan dirimu, adik. Mungkin saja sepupu Zhang sedang pergi ke kota di selatan."

"Jika benar begitu adanya… aku harap dia baik-baik saja di perjalanan."

Suasana kembali cair berkat kedatangan pelayan yang membawa teh. Guan Suo dan Rin mengenang kembali masa lalu mereka, ketika mereka masih anak-anak yang senang bermain dan tidak peduli dengan konflik yang terjadi di tanah kelahiran tercinta.

"Masih ingatkah ketika kita bermain petak umpet di istana Xinye, adik? Aku dan saudara-saudaraku mencarimu kemana-mana dan menemukanmu terjebak di dalam sebuah gentong," kenang Guan Suo sambil tertawa. "Karena kami masih kecil, tangan kami tidak sanggup meraihmu dan kau pun mulai menangis. Akhirnya paman Zhang Fei datang dan mengeluarkanmu dari dalam gentong."

"Iya, aku masih ingat," Rin tersenyum geli. "Sehabis itu, aku dimarahi ayah dan dilarang bermain keluar lagi. Tetapi, ibu datang dan membelaku."

"Hahaha… ternyata, kita semua nakal sekali waktu itu," Guan Suo tersenyum dan menyesap tehnya. "Aku juga masih ingat ketika kau mencoba memanjat pohon, adik. Kau melihat kakak Ping duduk di atas pohon dan kau ingin menirunya."

"Ah, itu memalukan sekali, kakak," Rona merah jambu tipis menyapu wajah Rin. "Sebelum sampai ke tempat kakak Ping, aku terus-menerus terjatuh dan menangis. Ayah marah sekali begitu tahu aku memanjat-manjat pohon."

"Masa-masa itu adalah masa terindah," angguk Guan Suo. "Yang aku tidak habis pikir, kakak sepupu bisa berubah seperti itu setelah menikah dengan tuan Fa Zheng, padahal dulu kakak sepupu pendiam sekali, ya?"

"Iya, ya… karena kakak bilang begitu, aku juga jadi heran," ujar Rin sambil menyesap tehnya. "Dulu kak Lianhua benar-benar pendiam… selain itu, kakakku juga pemalu dan penurut, tidak pernah keluar rumah untuk bermain dengan kita. Aku tidak tahu apa yang merubahnya setelah dia menikah dengan tuan Fa Zheng… maksudku, kak Lianhua yang pendiam dan pemalu itu, tiba-tiba berubah jadi pemberani dan cerewet! Tapi aku tetap takut karena kak Lianhua sadis sekali…"

"Hahaha, benar juga. Tatapan matanya itu menyeramkan."

Ketika mereka sedang asyik mengobrol, tiba-tiba terdengar suara ringkikan kuda dan ribut-ribut di halaman depan, disusul dengan suara orang berlari di lorong.

"Siapa itu? Kenapa berisik sekali?" tanya Rin pada pelayan yang berjaga di depan kamarnya.

"Oh, itu… itu putra jenderal Zhang Fei, Tuan Putri…"

"Zia—ehm, maksudku… sepupu Zhang? Biarkan dia masuk."

Pelayan yang berjaga di luar mengangguk dan segera membuka pintu kamar. Zhang Bao masuk dengan tergesa-gesa, tangannya membawa dua gulung kain sutera berwarna merah dan emas.

"Rin! Aku sudah dapat kainnya! Sekarang kau mau membuatnya seperti apa?" tanya Zhang Bao tiba-tiba. "Apapun modelnya, katakan saja padaku!"

"Hah?" Rin menatap Zhang Bao heran.

Guan Suo tertawa. "Sepupuku, bicaralah dengan pelan. Kasihan adik, dia kelihatan bingung sekali."

"Eh… oh, iya, baiklah… ehem," Zhang Bao mendeham pelan. "Begini, dua hari yang lalu aku pergi mengelilingi pasar di Xuzhou untuk mencari kain yang bagus. Kemudian aku mendapat dua gulung kain ini! Masih ada beberapa gulung lagi di kereta, tentu saja…"

"Iya, lalu untuk apa kain sutera ini?"

"Untuk apa? Tentu saja untuk membuat gaun pengantinmu, Rin!"

Guan Suo bersiul. Rin merasa kalau wajahnya memerah saat itu juga.

"Jadi, katakan padaku. Kau ingin membuatnya seperti apa?" tanya Zhang Bao lagi.

"A—aku tidak tahu… ya, seperti biasanya…" jawab Rin gugup.

"Seperti biasanya? Tanpa hiasan apapun?"

"Hiasan… hiasan seperti apa?"

Zhang Bao nampak berpikir, kemudian dia menjentikkan jarinya. "Bagaimana kalau dihiasi dengan bulu?"

Lagi, Rin menatap Zhang Bao dengan heran. "Bulu…?"

"Iya, bulu. Seperti… bulu burung merak, misalnya?"

"Sepupu Zhang, jangan ngawur. Mana mungkin gaun pengantin dihiasi dengan bulu burung merak?" tanya Rin sangsi.

"Kau percaya saja padaku, hasilnya pasti bagus! Baiklah, aku pulang sekarang, ya!"

"Tunggu, sepupu Zhang…!" Rin memanggil Zhang Bao, namun pemuda itu sudah lari duluan meninggalkan kamar. "Apa ini akan berjalan lancar…?"

"Pasti berjalan dengan lancar. Kau tenang saja, adik. Meski sepupu Zhang serampangan seperti itu, dia punya rasa tanggung jawab yang tinggi."

"Hmm… kurasa kau benar, kakak…"

* * *

-TO BE CONTINUED-


End file.
